Bored!
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Watching Ichigo train is too booooooring! MA


Bo~red!

ccc

It was midnight, but it didn't look that way in the underground basement of the Visored. Shinji and his crew long since left for bed – or movie night in Love, Rose, and Lisa's case; Hiyori had protested going to sleep when she was in the middle of working their newest recruit over. However, this did not mean that the training would end, for a sentry was placed to keep an eye on Kurosaki Ichigo's progress. He, of course, questioned the judgment of the one who watched over him.

"Berry-tan!" Kuna Mashiro cried like a child, waving her arms frantically. "Can't you hurry up and learn how to do it right? I'm _bo~red!_ This is boring!" She fell on her back and floundered like a child throwing a tantrum. "This is _so~ bor~ing!_ I want to watch a movie!"

Ichigo braced himself on his large sword as he panted. He glanced over to her as the last remnants of his mask fell away from his face after five seconds. For the past five hours, he had been pulling it on over and over to try to control it for at least six seconds. It was difficult, he learned, and exhausting. The only thing _more_ exhausting was Mashiro's unending whining.

He glanced over to her and saw her flailing on the ground. Her fists beat against the dirt and her legs kicked frantically. Though she was in charge of his training for the night, he felt as though he was the 'babysitter' in this scenario. To calm her down, he decided to put a hold on his training.

Mashiro sat up and watched him walk over to her with his huge Zanpakutou slung over his shoulder. After sniffling back some leftover tears, she smiled excitedly. "Does this mean Berry-tan wants to take a snack break?"

Sighing at his predicament, Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, sure," he agreed before walking over to his lifeless body. Smoothly, his soul returned to his tangible body. When lift surged back into his material form, he groaned and sat up. His body ached and felt stiff, but he worked his muscles and joints until he was limber.

As he did some brief exercises, Mashiro ran about gathering snacks. She knew all of Shinji's and Lisa's hiding places for their own personal foodstuffs. In her arms, she presented chocolates, cookies, and other sorts of sweets, smiling like she had struck a goldmine. She threw out her bounty in front of Ichigo and kneeled before it, undecided when it came to choosing what she would eat first. When she saw that Ichigo had barely glanced at the food, she pouted and complained. "You said you were going to have a snack break with me, Berry-tan!"

"I'm just not hungry," Ichigo said, uninterested in taking a break from his very-important training. It was a lie to say he wasn't hungry, but with the looming threat of these new Hollows, these… _Arrancar_, taking a snack break seemed irresponsible.

"Berry-tan, Shinji said you need to keep up your strength," she said persistently, holding up a finger to better state her importance. She held out some chocolate for him to eat, wagging it alluringly for him. He did not appreciate her treating him like a dog, but he was fond of chocolate. With a conceding sigh, he took the chocolate bar and began to eat it. Pleased, the green-haired girl declared her victory over him and began to wolf down her own piece of sweets.

When most of the candy had been consumed – solely by Mashiro – Ichigo stood back up. "If it's all right with you," he said as he took out his substitute Shinigami badge, "I'll get back to training. That's what I was supposed to be doing in the first place." He rolled his eyes, thinking it would be easier for everyone if he just trained alone rather than put up with Mashiro.

Mashiro stared up at him with a grin. "Berry-ta~n," she sung. She hopped to her feet, her hazel eyes still on Ichigo. For a moment, he could have sworn that she was drunk; perhaps the sugar-high caused her to seem intoxicated. "I'm bored. I wanna spar!" Without another word, she lunged at Ichigo with a roundhouse kick. Ichigo staggered for a moment from the suddenness of the attack, but managed to block with both arms. Thank goodness he could boast some knowledge about martial arts, or this kick would've knocked him senseless.

Frantic, he yelled at her, "What the hell are you doing?!" She bluntly repeated that she wanted to spar before lifting a leg high over her head and bringing it down to the top of his skull. He hit down hard on the ground. When the spinning in his head went away, he sat up on his haunches and cursed at her. "I'm in my material body, you idiot! I can't fight like this!" He could, but he was better suited against street thugs than outcasts of Soul Society. He was far more vulnerable to the clutches of death in this state.

Before he could stand, Mashiro had him pinned beneath her. "I'm in a human body too, Berry-tan," she said with a pout. An incorrect statement, Ichigo thought, since she was actually in an advanced gigai body.

Ichigo struggled against her, but she had him soundly subdued. This gave her a chance to look at him up close, and he wasn't particularly bad-looking. Maybe he was a bit rough around the edges, but so was Kensei, she figured. An idea to break the boredom suddenly popped in her crazy head.

"Let's have sex," she suddenly cheered, smiling brightly as she sat up. She acted as though the thought just randomly popped into her head and that it was a good idea at the time. Reaching for the zipper at her front, she pulled it almost down past her chest before Ichigo protested, sitting up so that Mashiro was shamelessly straddling his lap. He tried hard not to notice the condensed valley of her breasts or the fact that she didn't wear a bra.

"What are you saying?! You can' just suggest we do something like that out of nowhere!" he yelled. For him, there was a certain protocol when it came to intimacy, and it didn't involve 'spur of the moment' flings with someone he hardly knew!

Mashiro rolled her eyes with a sigh. Absently, she pulled off her gloves. "I told you I'm bored," she grumbled, pushing Ichigo back down. Their strength was pretty much even, but Mashiro had the leverage of gravity on her side and Ichigo was still mildly winded from his Hollowfication exercises. She frowned at his resistance. "Berry-tan, you're supposed to follow my orders while training."

"This has nothing to do with training!" exclaimed the boy frantically. The opened shirt he wore over his t-shirt was suddenly tugged down to his elbows to keep him somewhat restrained as Mashiro hummed a tune and slipped out of her costume. The jumpsuit was peeled away like the skin of a banana and hung about her waist. Ichigo's face went beet-red when he stared at her impressive tits; they were not as large as Tatsuki's, but they still had decent form and ampleness. Firm and round, their centers had tightened into pink bumps. She seemed as interested in them as Ichigo shamefully was and giggled softly behind her lips when she slightly tugged on them; she was no longer worried about Ichigo's resistance since he was paying so rapt attention to her chest.

"Berry-tan, training can wait until after this." She stuck out her bottom lip. "I just want a quickie."

Ichigo's mouth and throat went dry from her proposal. Though he wasn't a virgin anymore after a rather sudden and unplanned encounter with Tatsuki when they were alone in the dojo sparring, he still had reasonable restraint when it came to the opposite sex and would've submerge himself so easily into perversion. Even so, with her plump breasts exposed and jiggling with every movement of her arms, Mashiro's offer was very tempting.

He sought for a reasonable way out of this mess. Moral reasoning wouldn't very well work on a horny girl with the attitude of a five-year-old. He couldn't think of anything and blurted out several reasons that might dissuade her from pursuing him sexually; each suggestion was dismissed idly by Mashiro, who seemed to become agitated by his reluctance to participate. "We don't have any condoms," Ichigo said as a last ditch effort. He didn't have condoms when he fucked Tatsuki against the wall and was careful enough to pull out and finish over her thighs, but Mashiro didn't need to know that.

"_Aha_! Yes, we do!" Much to Ichigo's shock, the green-haired Visored reached into the tight pockets of her costume and pulled out a handful of various rubbers: flavored, small, magnum, ribbed-for-her-pleasure. His jaw dropped at how quickly his argument was put to rest. Sifting through them, she asked Ichigo which one he wanted to wear, and he was insulted that she even considered a small condom size.

Even though Mashiro was well-prepared for intercourse right then and there, seeing that she raided Lisa's drawers while stealing her food, Ichigo wasn't as willing. The looming threat of war with Aizen and his Hollow army notwithstanding, this proposal was just too much, too soon. No matter what, with his little experience, he mostly had the mind of a virgin.

"Jeez," Mashiro sighed, sitting back. Her ass grinding down on his crotch caused him to jerk a little. He cursed his hidden and thickening member for being so easily seduced. "Kensei is never this stubborn. Let's just do it, Berry-tan!" She seemed so excited.

There was no way out of this, Ichigo now knew. Nervously, he glanced at the staircase leading out of the underground basement, fearing that someone might come sauntering down to check on his progress. But a part of him knew that something like that wouldn't happen.

Blood was siphoned from his brain to better sway him to the choice he inevitably made. "We can't be too loud," he cautioned her softly, shrugging out of the shirt that was binding his arms. With all things considered, this couldn't be such a bad experience; kind of like a way to relax. He felt particularly embarrassed when Mashiro threw her arms above her head and cheered, her tits bouncing hypnotically as a result. He tried to ignore it as he pulled his undershirt over his head. Just as he was mentally preparing himself for a sexual experience with the childish Visored, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and tugged him into a deep kiss. Her tongue darted into his mouth before he could gather what had just happened. She kept their lips locked for a while, exploring every corner of his mouth with her tongue until he started to respond. A cautious tongue rolled against hers before slipping past her lips.

She giggled when she pulled back, saliva glistening on her full lips. She didn't waste time mulling over how they were going to go about sex, and presented her breasts to Ichigo, startling him when she practically shoved the soft mounds against his face. When he looked up at her from the valley between the voluptuous hills, she told him to suck on them.

Awkwardly, he did as he was told. The left rosy bud was caught between his lips, causing her to coo softly. "I like that," she purred when Ichigo began an actual suction on her tit. She cradled his head to her bosom and squirmed whenever his tongue would brush against her light skin. When he experimentally bit her nipple, she swatted his nose with two fingers and told him to be more careful. "That hurts, Berry-tan!" He mentally scoffed at her attitude and went back to work.

Sucking hard, he pulled on her breast before it popped out of his mouth. Mashiro twittered from the feeling and told him to do it again, and he did so happily. His mouth went to the other breast and gave it just the same attention while his hand massaged the neglected globe of flesh; her own hands went to aid his touches. She cupped the hand that held her right breast and urged it to move more forcibly. When his hand adjusted to lift the bosom, she tickled her nipple.

Ichigo sighed against her sweet-scented skin, flicking his tongue over her rigid peak before planting kisses over the rest of the breast. He ventured higher, pressing his lips along her collarbone, avoiding her scarf, before dipping down and planting a kiss at the valley of her breasts. She sat as taut as she could when Ichigo's head craned to kiss the top of her abdomen.

Knowing that he wanted to go lower… or rather, she wanted him to go lower, she pushed away from him and stood up. Legs spreading, she bent over and squirmed out of the rest of her costume, her ass moving side to side to help the descent. Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched her tits dangle and sway with her movements.

Mashiro stood straight up when she was dressed only in a pink scarf and panties. She stood proudly in front of him in such little attire; how was it that Ichigo was the one who felt any modesty when he glanced at her opened thighs? He stared at her, eyes trailing up from her toes, her long and strong legs, covered crotch, flat stomach, high breasts, and finally her grinning face.

She winked at him and cheered, "Now it's your turn!"

Ichigo frowned and, again, checked the stairs for any intruders. "Could you be a little quieter? Do you want to wake everyone up?" As he spoke, he kicked off his shoes to ease off his jeans.

"Stop worrying!" Mashiro cried while frantically flailing her arms around her. "You're so annoying! Annoying! _A~nnoy~ing!_" Her outburst certainly brought Ichigo's attention to her floundering bust.

"Okay, okay," Ichigo quietly tried to soothe her. If she kept yelling like this, there wasn't a doubt that either Shinji or Hiyori would take a look-see at what the ruckus was. When she calmed down, she sniffled like she had been crying. Her impetuousness and exaggerations really annoyed him.

When she looked down, she pointed at his tenting boxers and told him to take them off. To avoid anymore outbursts from her as well as to get some relief from the tightness of his underwear, he did as she asked. His seven-inch cock sprung free and pointed at his navel. Mashiro exclaimed about the size of it, saying that she hadn't seen one so big before; he blushed, but couldn't help feeling some pride at her statement.

"My turn!" she jeered; Ichigo didn't say anything about the volume of her voice this time. He watched intently though as her panties were descended. Her nether lips were wet and flowering in arousal. Above the slit, green curls had been neatly trimmed into a small triangle.

Ichigo's hand went to grab her waist when he thought she was going to lower herself onto his lap, but she avoided his grasp and turned around, giving him a nice view of her plump ass. Before he could figure out what was happening, she told him that she wanted to do the 69 position. He was going to say something, but his mouth was smothered by her sex before he could blurt out the first syllable.

At his pelvic region, Mashiro examined his penis, poking and grabbing it experimentally like she had never seen one before. Sometimes, she would stretch the skin of his scrotum to test its elasticity, and then she would massage his testicles. At last, she felt a tingle from her lower abdomen and realized that Ichigo had finally caught on. She wriggled her bottom when his tongue started to run across her pussy, lapping up her juices and massaging her heated labia; he was definitely new to this, but he was at least willing to give it a try – especially when he had no other options.

Taking his initiative as her cue, Mashiro adjusted Ichigo's cock to align it with her face and opened her mouth wide. "_Ah~…_" She sounded like a child taking a spoon into her mouth. Her tongue slid down the shaft as it was engulfed in her warm, salivating mouth. His hips surged against her, so she pushed them down in submission to keep him from suddenly shoving himself all the way down her throat.

It was Ichigo's first time at oral sex, and found that a mouth around his cock was a much different sensation than a vagina. With teeth above and below his erection and a flexible tongue swirling around his sensitive tip, blowjobs supplied a variation of feelings. He grunted against Mashiro's snatch when she took him deep into her mouth, almost letting him slip down her throat. Spurred by this sudden sensation, he forced his tongue in between her folds and felt her slick walls clutch at his oral muscle.

His licks were sloppy, but energetic at least. It wasn't long before her pussy was a saturated mess of her essence and his saliva. Wriggling his tongue several times to send shocks of pleasure to the childish girl, he withdrew to pay attention to her clit, which he had heard was one of the most sensitive parts of a girl's body. He was surprised when her hips jerked upward and she squealed in delight. It seemed to take some willpower on her part to force herself back down on his face. Noting that this caused the most pleasure, he rarely strayed from that point. The thighs on either side of his face tightened, and he worried that she might accidentally crush his skull.

Mashiro loved Ichigo's newfound keenness to her ideas. She took his cock from her mouth to beseech him to continue, wriggling her ass atop of his face to smear her snatch against his nose; he didn't need to be asked to keep doing what he was doing. While a hand worked his dick, she cupped his balls with her other hand and brought them up so that she could lick and suck on each testicle, which Ichigo thoroughly enjoyed. Mashiro preferred to give head than dote on his sac for too long. After they were slick with spit, his balls were departed from and the shaft returned to the comfort of her mouth.

Panting and moaning, Ichigo clutched onto her firm backside and squeezed. His middle fingers reached out as far as they could to spread her pink folds and allow him better access to her sweet pussy. Just as he was about to shove his tongue back into her depths, the casing of her mouth left him. This did not stop him from licking her vagina, but he was curious as to what she was doing. All he could tell was that she was fumbling with something that wasn't his penis. He made a strange face when he felt something other than a pair of lips or a fist capping the head of his member. It took him a moment to realize that it was a condom being rolled over his member, tight and lubricated for easy use and extraction.

Mashiro hummed as she finished applying the latex. She admired her work as though it was something to actually be proud of. Though she was enjoying Ichigo's exploration of her vagina, she felt it time to move on to the main event. She took her hips from Ichigo's stubborn mouth and moved herself around so that she was squatting over his erection. She saw the look of anxiousness on his face and smiled smugly. "Let's do it~, Berry-ta~n!" she sung excitedly. Reaching beneath her, she took his rubber-cased cock and rubbed the head against her juice and saliva slickened entrance. Though lubricated, the condom did create some unpleasant friction as he finally slid into her; however, when he was fully buried in her snatch, the chafing was gone thanks to her juices slathering him.

"_Uwah~_" Mashiro gasped with a gaping mouth. She stared blankly off into space with a gaze of wonder. With this being the biggest cock ever to be inside her, she hadn't felt this full before. "It's _so~_ big!" she mused breathlessly while rolling her hips. She could feel him against her cervical wall, pressing it inward as if to intrude on her womb.

She had to get used to his size before she could continue. Her hips pushed back and forth and side to side until she felt comfortable with him all the way inside of her. Grinning and bracing her hands on his chest, she lifted and dropped her hips for the first time. A shuddering gasp came from her afterward, and then she continued. Her moans were rather loud, high-pitched and pleasing to the ear, as opposed to her whining.

She was snug around his cock; it was almost difficult to differentiate her tightness from when he was with Tatsuki. Ichigo was sweating heavily as Mashiro bounced vigorously on his lap. Though her bracketing arms pushed them firmly together, her breasts jiggled a little with each downward thrust. Without really thinking, he reached up and squeezed both of them, rolling them fondly in his grasp. She seemed to like this since her moans increased in volume. He wouldn't admit it, but he had a fond appreciation of breasts, despite his usual prudishness. He toyed with her nipples for a time, rubbing them carefully.

Wet squelching mixed with the slapping sound of flesh as Mashiro worked herself on top of Ichigo. With her leg strength, she was able to go at an impressive pace for a prolonged period of time. Sweat trickled down her body as she took Ichigo into her over and over again. With hands groping her sensitive tits, she had various areas working to bring her to an orgasm.

Ichigo beat her, though, still greatly worked up from the oral sex. After four minutes of fucking, he came. As inexperienced as he was, he couldn't be expected to last very long. Eyes shut and he tried not to cry out as his seed rushed from his body. The reservoir of the condom filled completely with the first shot. More of the white substance gushed from the tip, but was caught in the rubber casing.

Not one to let himself be 'defeated', Ichigo went to spur on Mashiro and make her cum before he was done ejaculating. He kept one hand on her breast and moved the other between her legs to frantically rub her clit with his thumb. She squealed at the electrifying feeling. With a few more rubs, she came as well. Her tightness increased, and if he could have so soon, Ichigo was sure he would have cum again. Juices spilled from her in a rush and soiled his lap. She shuddered atop of him, muscles tightening violently before loosening all at once.

Mashiro fell against Ichigo as they caught their breaths. His arms draped around her. He huffed into her green hair and grunted when she lifted her hips slightly; his wilting cock flopped out of Mashiro's clenching body with a wet pop.

After a few minutes of recovery, Mashiro pushed herself up and looked Ichigo dead in the eye. Her face was unreadable, so he wondered what it was that she was thinking. Did she have some complaints or judgements about the past handful of minutes? "Let's do it again," she suddenly blurted out. "Right now."

Ichigo exclaimed at her brashness. "Again?! We shouldn't have even done it this one time!" he protested, though his words fell on deaf ears as Mashiro moved off of him, picked up another condom, and tore it open, smiling pleasantly all the while. "Are you even listening to me?"

Mashiro didn't answer and instead found a rock where she knelt down and held onto, not minding that her ass was on full display for Ichigo's eyes. He tried not to stare at the tantalizing view, but it was hard to ignore the spread of her backside and the tight pucker just slightly above her snatch. As if finding the area satisfactory, she looked back at him and said, "I want you to do it in my butt this time!"

Ichigo sprang to his feet and immediately declined, and as he protested, Mashiro only grinned, for she knew he would give in; his erection was swelling rather quickly in the used condom and his eyes rarely left the sight of her protruding ass. "C'mon, Berry-tan," she whined, waving her bottom invitingly. "One more time."

"You said you just you wanted a quickie!" he embarrassedly reminded her, trying to pay no attention to how his cock throbbed eagerly, as if trying to persuade him to give in this one last time. He shifted awkwardly in place when Mashiro pouted. Heaving a sigh, he gave in and approached her; it was difficult to argue when most of his blood left his brain in favor of a much more desperate organ. He took the new condom from Mashiro when he kneeled behind her and took off the used one carefully. Holding it away from him to avoid being splattered by his own essence, he asked what he should do with it for the time being.

"I got an idea!" she declared as she took the semen-filled condom from him. Much to his surprise, she turned it over and dumped the contents down the crevice of her butt. Thick, white fluid was then smeared over her anus until was soaked with the sperm. Whether for his viewing pleasure or just to be thorough, the tip of her finger pushed against the tight hole until she poked in. "I didn't bring the lubricant," she explained as she prepared her back hole for entry, "so this should work."

Ichigo found the theory questionable, but he wasn't going to argue, not when he was so intoxicated by the promise of new, exciting sex. He had rolled the condom over his member now and was ready for insertion at any time. When Mashiro took her hand away from rubbing his essence over her ass, he took her hips in a tight hold and moved against her, steadying his cock and pushing forward until the head pushed against the puckered, tight hole.

Mashiro gripped the stone in front of her for support. When Ichigo hesitated, she scowled at him. "Hurry up, Berry-tan. You take too long!"

Her attitude was becoming pretty annoying, and any qualms Ichigo had with anal sex causing her pain were temporarily forgotten. With some effort, he pushed through the tight entrance slick with semen. He cringed at how her sphincter gripped his large cock, and she yelped from how wide he stretched her. Her fingers almost chipped the rock she clung to as she took every inch of Ichigo into her rectum.

For the first thrusts, it was a slow, painful, and difficult process for them both. Ichigo slumped against her, wrapping his arms around her midsection for leverage. She was far too tight around him to move in and out with ease. He had to slowly pull back, though her anal muscles helped to push him out; they were not so accommodating when he wedged back in. He asked if she was alright, and she gruntingly replied, "Keep doing it." It hurt, but she found some elation in the sensation of having that region impaled.

When her ass became better suited around him, pleasure started to grow rapidly. His hips bucked against her round cheeks, but she was still tight, and thrusting into her had to be made in short movements. One of her swinging breasts was cupped in Ichigo's hand, his eager fingers playing with the rosy nipple. She moaned and giggled, often looking over her shoulder to tease Ichigo about the expression on his face.

As Ichigo fucked her, he glanced repeatedly over to the entrance of the underground wasteland. With how loud she was now, it was more likely that the Visored would rush down and believe her to be in trouble. He couldn't help his own shout of pleasure when her inner muscles contracted around his invading cock. As tight as she was, he could hardly manage to move his hips. His thrusts stalled and staggered from her gripping him so firmly.

Her soft skin was caressed by his left hand; his right hand busied itself by fondling her breasts. While he took care of her breasts, Mashiro's left hand moved down from the rock, tracing the valley at the center of her chest, swinging around her bellybutton, and finally reached her clit beneath the kempt forest of curls. She panted and moaned as she played with the sensitive nub, clashing with the harsh pleasure coming from her asshole being pounded. To further tease herself, she moved down to shove two fingers into her snatch while her thumb continued to rub her clit.

She was in heaven. Ichigo was touching her very passionately, though his inexperience still showed with how clumsily he often moved. All the same, she reached her limit and every single one of her muscles tightened. Two fingers buried to the hilt inside of her, vibrating against her G-spot to enhance the experience. She bowed her head and looked down to watch her hands touch her body while further back, Ichigo's hips bucked and his tensing balls slapped her pussy. The intensity of her orgasm made her lose her hold on the rock, so she fell in a heap as Ichigo raced to finish after her.

Ichigo grit his teeth as her anus hugged his cock with a particularly strong contraction. The passage of his semen was squeezed shut, and it was painful for him not to release. He retracted from the gripping hole and tore the condom off. Unleashed, his cock pulsed furiously as it spat long and heavy doses of semen across Mashiro's arching back; the first wad of ejaculate nearly reached up to her green head. A broken path of his essence ran down the length of her spine as he continued to expel his longest and heaviest discharge to date. He smeared her stuck-out butt cheeks with the last dribbles before he finally sat back, completely relieved and exhausted.

Sighing, Mashiro tiredly dragged herself upward and rested over the rock in front of her. Naked and dripping semen from her ass, she looked back at Ichigo. She then managed to frown with tears in the corners of her eyes. "You meanie! My butt hurts now because of you!"

Ichigo flushed, but said nothing; he hadn't the strength to say anything! In all honesty, she brought it upon herself since she begged for it, knowing how big he was. And while she was complaining at the pain, she at least wasn't saying she was bored anymore…

ccc


End file.
